The Switch
by daughter of poseidon15
Summary: After getting into a shoe fight and almost getting severely hurt after a fury attack Sam gets tricked into going back to camp.what happen then?
1. Life story

"ARIANNA ARIANNA!"i heard the crowd roar.i jogged in place trying to get pumped and get my nerves course this was my 2 year preforming but i still got nervous every concert.

"Roxy your on in 5 mins.'my mom called from outside my dressing room.

"Kay"i replied and walked towards the mom came around the corner with my sparkly mic.

"Do you want to go to camp this year?"she 's the deal i go to camp every camp isn't like any other camp,it's for demi-gods.(a kid who is half god and half mortal)But the last 2 years since i became famous.

"i don't we talk about it later?" i asked.

"sure"she said as i climbed on the platform as it rose up.

"Make some noise!"i said into the crowd cheered even harder.

saw you lookin' over  
Now I see you movin? this way  
Pushin? through the crowd  
Like you got somethin? to say, yeah

But you couldn?t walk  
?Cause the music?s takin? over your feet  
I can tell by your toes  
That you?re rockin? to this beat

You gotta dance ?til you ache  
?Til you drop, ?til you break  
Free your soul, let me see you shake  
One by one we?re stealin? the stage  
Here we come, so get out of our way

It won?t be long ?til the summer?s gone  
Get your party on, so we?ll sing along  
Hold on tight, it?s a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we?ll scream it out loud  
Yeah

I know your type and all the hype is goin?  
Straight to your head  
And everybody?s stoppin? what their doin?  
?Cause your face is turnin? red, yeah

Gotta learn how to move to the groove  
Give in, or get out  
Put your hands in the air, stand up  
In your chair and shout

You?re all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show  
There?s nothin wrong with stayin home  
As long as you?ve got your radio

It won?t be long ?til the summer?s gone  
Get your party on, so we?ll sing along  
Hold on tight, it?s a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we?ll scream it

Don?t wanna wait and don?t ya be late  
Get your party on, so we?ll sing along  
Hold on tight, it?s a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we?ll scream it out loud

Come on, tell you to take me  
Bring it home for me, baby

The little things that you do  
From across the room  
I see you?re sendin? me clues  
There in the way you make me move

It won?t be long ?til the summer?s gone  
Get your party on, so we?ll sing along  
Hold on tight, it?s a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we?ll scream it

Don?t wanna wait and don?t you be late  
Get your party on, so we?ll sing along  
Hold on tight, it?s a crazy night  
Get your party on and scream it out loud

Get your party on  
Get your, get your party on  
(Scream it out loud)  
Get your party on  
Get your, get your party on

Let?s do it again

* * *

So here's my life story...My name is Samantha Cassidy DeWeese and I grew up in New York, just me and my dad left before I was when i turned 12 I saw him for the first time.I had to go to camp half-blood, a camp for kids like kids with a Greek god as their i found out i have a brother named Percy ad my dad is Poseidon god of the seas, here's the fun and weird remember how I said I've been famous for 2 years?Well, 2 years ago i full filled my life long dream of being a singer.I went to los angelas and started singing at a coffee shop and then some talent scout heard me and i became here's the catch i still wanted a normal life so i wore a straight as a pin Red wig over my wavy black hair with blue highlights.I also had to change my name to Ariana Grande.

* * *

_**comment, please!**_


	2. Run in With Justin Bieber

_**"Size 6 please"i told the sales lady.**_

_**She went to the back room to get me my came back with the shoes.**_

_**"Thanks"**_

_**"No , and get anything you would boss said you can have anything you would like for free."said the sales had red hair and green eyes and was wearing white trousers and a purple top.I saw a name tag on her read Scarlet.**_

_**"Oh Scarlet! I couldn't do that."I replied.**_

_**"Your course you can."was all she said as she walked toward the back room.**_

_**All of a sudden my phone started beeping. Percy.**_

_**"Hey Perce"I greeted my half-brother.**_

_**"Where are you?"he hissed into his phone.**_

_**His birthday party!**_

_**"I'm almost there."i lied.**_

_**"k but hurry!'he said then hung up. Great I forgot to get him a present.I looked over at the boys section. Cloths, hats, shoes... What gift to get I thought then I spotted it.**_

_**Lil Wayne Shoes! (A/NI dont know what they are called but my friend w talking about them)**_

_**They were perfect for of red and gold the were blue and silver!I ran over to them but Justin Bieber grabbed one and started looking at them.**_

_**Excus me I was going to get these"I told him.**_

_**"Maybe I was going to get you know who I am?"He said.I grabbed the other shoe and said **_

_**"Well I know you know who I am."Then i tried to grab the other shoe he pulled it I thought.I jumped onto his back and made a grab for it. **_

* * *

_**Percy love his gift but apparently the popparoitze got a pic. The next morning the picture was everywhere. my mom was destine to ground , there i stood walking my dog felt weird.  
**_

_**Anyway there I stood on the boardwalk thinking about people noticing the other side of me walking Sophie when a fury came out of no where!I touched my ring wishing for my sword.**_

_**My ring turned into a diamond sword edged with celestial bronze.**_

_**It shined in the sun when I slashed at .**_

_**I slashed at it again, picked me up by my shoulders, pushing its nails into my skin.**_

_**Pain shot up my arm.I looked at my arm blood was draining, fast!I made another swing at it. It hit the fury right at the heart or whatever furies have.**_

_**The Kindly One disappeared into a puff of yellow smoke.**_

_**That's when my world went black.**_

_**R&R!Please!**_

_**Sorry I didn't put in his party but I'm kinda getting the story started. It should get more interesting from here. Hey you got 2 exciting things in 1 chapter!**_

_**Payce!**_

_**daughter of Poseidon out!**_


	3. Son of Hades

I woke up on my couch with Percy looking at me.

"Percy what happened."I asked.

"Fury attacked you. You could have seriously hurt yourself if I wasn't there"He sounded mad.

"So It's not like I wanted a fury to come after me!" He was quit for a moment.

"You have a concert in Madison square tomorrow."He said as he got up and square garden awesome!

**A/N she doesnt talk to her mom any is her manger now._/\_\o/_ sswim man swim!sorry!**

My own private jet!How awesome you ask, very!Anyways Percy wasn't talking to me the whole ride was kinda boring because of that that it was the pilot told us we were there I ran to the door and jumped to the you Zeus for not blowing us to bits!  
Anyways when I took a look at my surroundings I found I was in a little clearing in the woods by a when i turned around to the plane to tell the pilot we aren't at the right place all i saw was Percy with our plane had taken off with out me!  
"What's going on?"I asked Percy.  
"What are you talking about?We are at camp just like we're suppose to be."  
"No' we are suppose to be at Madison Square Garden."  
"No I canceled that"He Madison Sq.?No way!  
"What?"  
"You heard me."I sat down on my suitcase.  
"No! I'm not going."  
"Well Your going to camp for the whole you can't be Ariana."  
"Does that mean I cant be Ariana any more like ever?"  
"We'll see after summer"  
Grr!  
I felt a tug on my wig then it came off.  
I turned around and made a grab for my wig was in a peguse's mouth.  
"Give it back!"I yelled.  
"That's sad when you cant remember your own Pegasus"Percy commented.  
"sky rider?"I looked closer at with a white star on his butt.  
"Hey Boss!"  
Yep, that's sky rider!  
"Well if your not going to camp I'll leave you here"said Percy.  
"What Perce!"But i was to was already in the car driving off.  
Great camp is like 5 miles in ward.  
I brought my make up kit out and put my wig in it letting my black hair fall to my shoulders.  
Next I took a make up remover wipe and rubbed my face with it.  
Then I took off my accessories.I lined my suitcases up to the fence by Sky rider and jumped on him.

"Hey Sky."All of a sudden Sky started running and I got flipped off.

"Hey come back here!"I yelled.I heard horse foot falls. I turned my head.I saw some guy black hair and brown eyes. there was something familiar about him but i couldn't place he was got Sky-rider and came back to me.

"He doesn't really like strangers"He said.

"I know. It's my pegusie."  
"Samantha?"He said then something my best guy friend calls me Samantha.

"Dang Nico you grew up."I replied.

"Me don't you mean you?"  
And that's the first time I've seen the son of Hades in 2 years.

**- -Sorry it took so long to get the story up!**  
**Review!**


	4. First Dates

Last time I saw Nico he was the little nerd who played Myth-o-magic.  
I'm serious! He was a total nerd and now, O MAMMA! In other words he was Hot. He was wearing a tight black shirt (that showed his 6 pack) and black jeans held up by a studded belt. He had dark black hair and brown eyes you could melt in to. Any ways... Oh crap he is talking.

"So meet any famous people in Cali?" Should I tell him? No that would make every thing awkward.

"I've actually meet Roxanne Blue." Not totally lieing.

"That's awesome! So are you staying the whole summer?" Nico asked.  
"um.. I don't know, hopefully!" I flipped my hair. Yes, I am a girl I flip my dang hair. Get used to it!

"So I'll see you around?" I asked.

"yeah. See you" He walked away.

* * *

It has been about 2 weeks since i got here.

I was sword practicing on a dummy when Nico came up.

"Hey! Wanna practice?" Nico asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

After a couple of minutes I was pinned down by Nico. Yeah I was a little rusty but what ever!

"What's wrong DeWeese?"

"I know I'm rusty." I groaned as he pulled me looked at his watch which is weird cause I didn't notice he was wearing one.

"I have to go talk to Percy but do you wanna meet me at my cabin tonight and watch a movie?" He asked nervously.

"Like as in a date?" I fluttered (I don't know if that is the right word but what eve)my eye lashes.

"Only if you want it to be. Do you want it to be a date or as friends?" He asked.

"Sure. See you after the camp fire." I yelled as I walked away. I went to go find Annabeth. Where was she?

I looked in her cabin and the Big House and in the swords area. Just guess where I found would be right if you guessed in my out. With my brother. Percy.I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards my closet.

"WHAT?" She yelled at me looking embarrassed. I saw a slight blush creep up onto her face.

"I need help and also NASTY!" I said. Now she was really red.

"Help you with what?" She said trying to change the subject.

"I'm going on a date tonight and I need help with my outfit," I explained.

"WHO?NICK?WILL?CONNOR?TRAVIS?GROVER?..." She started calling of names but i tuned her out.

"Who knew Annabeth was such a daughter of Aphrodite! What do you want me to start calling you Annie too?" Annabeth hated being called a daughter of the love goddess and being called held up her hand in a fist.

"Don't!" She warned.

"Just kidding! Gosh!"I said.

"So who?"

"Nico..." As soon as his name came out it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I knew you liked him!"

"What? No!ME?"I said.

"Dude y'all Are going on a date. How could you not like him?"

"Whatever!" I said as I shifted feet.

It took forever to pick out an outfit! But finally we decided on a black shirt and a green shirt -that brought out my eyes- and black flip flops with little tridents hanging from the straps. The flip flops were a gift from Poseidon, my dad. I slipped my clothes off and put the clothes on over my white bikini that brought out my tan. Then I curled my hair and put on some make-up. I decided to go simple with black eyeliner, grey eye shadow, and black mascara.

**~~~Time skip~~~**

Nico wasn't at the camp fire. I wondered where he was while I headed to the Hade's Cabin. The out side of the Hades cabin is decked out in black and the only other color is green. The only reason there is green is because it has torches with Greek Fire. I've been in his cabin before but that was when he first came to stay at camp. Before that he had to stay with the Hermes kids. I knocked on the door. Great now I have KNOCK KNOCK by Lenka stuck in my head.

The door opened to a smiling Nico wearing black jeans and a black tee shirt. He even had a green tie on,My favorite color.

"Nice tie"

I walked straight in and sat on his bed.

"So what Movie are we going to watch?" I asked looking around for a T.V.

"Well I have some that I figured you could chose from," He answered.

"How are we going to watch it you don't have a T.V.?" I asked. Apparently he didn't figure out that either.

"Well...We could watch it on my IPOD TOUCH."

"Okay, What cha got?" I asked.

"Well Mrs. Questions, I have Pirates of the Caribbean and Step Up 3."

"I love both of them!"

"But which one?" Nico asked.

"How about Step Up 3?"

"Kay" He said as he turned it on.

I was watching the movie but also watching Nico out of the corner of my eye, who might I add has been staring at me for the past 30 minutes.

I looked over at him. He leaned over to me and kissed me! I kissed him back. He tasted like the popcorn we had been eating. Let's just say I didn't watch the rest of the movie.


	5. A Surprise

When I got back to the Poseidon Cabin Percy was asleep. He was half way off his bed and was drooling.

"Gross." I dug my "song book" and a pencil out of my bag. I went to a page that only had one line. It read,

_Never been in love cause a girl like me never had someone to care for._

I sat down at my desk. I couldn't get Nico out of my mind the kiss, the way he smelled, the way he looked the way, he felt…I started writing.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Percy wake up.

"Did you just get back?" He asked as he reached for his clock.

"Yeah," I said.

"He breaks your heart…" He tried to sound tough as he cracked his knuckles. I laughed as I threw a pillow at him.

"Go to sleep, Fish Breath!" I told him. He chuckled as he rolled over.

* * *

"Hey," I whispered in Nico's ear as I jumped on Nico's back.

"Hey" He said as he shifted me to his chest so I was bridal-styled. I saw a couple glares from some girls. I also saw Nico get some from the guys. I pulled down my skirt.

Today I was wearing a black shirt with fish-net tights with black boots/heels that went up to my knees and a blue top and a black vest and TONS of jewelry.

"I have a surprise for you," He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Meet me at the beach in half an hour," He said as he set me down and disappeared into the shadows (YES HE IS SON OF HADES HE CAN DO DAT). I went to the archery range until I got angry because I couldn't get it to hit the bull's eye (Which wasn't long). Then I went to my cabin where I decided to put my bathing suit (black bikini) on beneath my clothes. Finally I looked at my phone and saw that it was time to go.

When I got to the beach Nico was all ready sitting there on a black blanket with a picnic basket at his side.

"What…?"

"I told ya it was a surprise," Nico said.

* * *

_**Okay so I wanna have like a partner to help me write this sooooo if your interested send me a message an write a little story or something about what happens next!**_

_** LOve ya! **_

_** Dani 3**_

**_P.s I know this chapter is stupid, but I was bored and had not __wrote in a while._**


End file.
